Reminiscing
by Sachi Gosetsuke
Summary: [OneShot]As Asuka recalls back all she has been through throughout the tournament, she remembers a few words a friend gave her. [edited a second time]


**Sachi Gosetsuke**: I didn't really like Asuka's ending that much…pretty funny, but disappointing when you want to know why the hell she's a Kazama. So I made this up: mostly mysterious, slightly lovey-dovey, well not really, so you gotta look deeper for the romance…until the end that is ;)

**Disclaimer**: two words: I DON'T!

**S**he sat, cross-legged, in the confines of her father's dojo. Only about a month ago, the dojo was in shambles, but now it showed signs of repair, progressing slowly, yet gradually. Almost like what her father was going through.

Her father, master of the Kazama Style Fighting had been attacked by a Chinese Kung Fu martial artist, and sent to the hospital, along with some of the students who came to his defense. Though the students only suffered broken bones, her father had respiratory problems and trouble walking. But now, with the money she had won from the Iron Fist Tournament, he was ok, out of the hospital with the help of a wheelchair.

All the students, along with her, find it remarkable that she had been able to defeat Feng Wei for paralyzing her father. And after she had brought justice to her father and dishonored dojo, she participated throughout the tournament – and won.

Asuka shifted slightly in her spot at the floor. As of all of the winners of the tournaments, she encountered many things throughout the tournament – some things that would forever stick out in her mind. Like meeting Jin Kazama. Her new friend, Ling Xiaoyu had introduced them and they learned that they had shared the same surname – however at the time, that's what they thought they only shared. That is, until she found out he was the son of her childhood idol Jun Kazama – along with the venomous Kazuya Mishima.

But before she could question him at the time, he disappeared. But she needn't be concerned – she was searching for her father's attacker at the time.

But when she had gotten to the semi-finals, and entered the deserted mountains did she begin to feel concerned – for she had met the other side of the kind and gentle Jin, who was always stoic and monotone. Because right then before her, as she wore her Aikido uniform ready to face her opponent, was a monstrous evil creature that was once Jin.

Asuka remembered the words that "Devil Jin" had first said, in a cold, harsh voice that was not the Jin Kazama's voice: _fear the wrath of God_.

She knew that she was facing the Devil…or at least, what was part devil.

However, throughout the battle that she had been losing at first, he spoke to her.

_"Give it up little girl," the monster said as she received another blow to the stomach that knocked the wind out of her, "You are no match for the progeny of the Devil."_

"_I know you're still somewhere in there Jin," she said desperately, regaining her fighting stance. "And I know that you would never want to harm anyone, let alone the whole entire planet!"_

"_The Jin you knew is long gone," he said coolly, staring at her as if she was 1-inch tall, "And even Kazama Jin secretly wished to harm you silly mortals. Look at what his fool of a grandfather did to him; you humans are an entire race of failures. Now that he has the power of Devil, we can easily wipe out the entire human race off the face of this pathetic planet."_

"_Well if that's the case," Asuka said as she made her way towards him, "Then I guess I'm the only one who can stop you!"_

By some miracle, or sheer stroke of good luck, she did stop him – however, not only had she defeated the Devil Jin so mysteriously, but she had purified him back to normal.

She looked down at her hands. Asuka remembered it was as if her mere touch made the devil inside him recoil and disappear. Does she, a 17-year-old high school student, really have powers unlike any other?

When she met the sponsor of the tournament, dubbed as "the Boss," she found it was none other than Jinpachi Mishima, father of Heihachi Mishima. Again, being that he was a Mishima, she found it no surprise that he transformed into some kind of monster as well.

However, it was his words that struck out to her.

_"My, you do look a lot like your mother," he voice drawled as he took a good look at her. "You also look like your grandmother as well. But it is your father's fighting spirit you have as well that definitely defines you."_

_"How do you know me?" she asked, eyes wide._

_"Oh, I know plenty about you," he said and suddenly dark clouds formed in the sky, and tornados sprung up from the earth, causing blinding, swirling winds, and she watched in horror as the old man transformed. "After all, we are family!"_

Asuka refused to believe what he was telling her: was she really a Mishima? She didn't have the heart to ask her father. After all that he has been through, and he nearly had a heart attack when he found out she joined the tournament. But it was probably Jinpachi's remark about her mother that astounded her as well: she never did know her mother.

But it was well after she was declared queen of Iron Fists, and she had finished her last training in the dojo located in the hotel the fighters participated in, that an idea struck her: was Jin Kazama, her long-lost brother?

Although after meeting Jinpachi and Devil Jin, it was without a doubt that they were indeed related. However, the question was: how so? A cousin?

Asuka remembered quite clearly how she sat there at the dojo in the hotel, as she did in her own dojo as well, how she too was deep in thought. (**A/N**: next part is her at the dojo in the hotel, so don't confuse yourself.)

It would have been too easy for them to only be cousins…after all; Jinpachi was a Mishima…as was Jin…

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the door opening and closing, and she felt someone sitting down beside her. Looking over, she saw it was none other than ace Tae Kwon Do master Hwoarang.

Since joining the tournament, she had gained much attention from the tournament's official pervert (Hwoarang). As well as hitting on her and the petty arguments they had, they had also gained a mutual respect between each other, and since remained friends…well, maybe less than friends due to Hwoarang's dirty mouth and thoughts…

They were silent, the both of them, which Asuka found odd, since Hwoarang always had something to say, whether it was perverted, stupid, sarcastic, mean, or simply blunt. She began to think that the Korean had something planned up his sleeve.

As if reading her thoughts he said to her, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything funny with you, as much as I know you might enjoy it."

Asuka shook her head and said, "Oh, shut up."

They were silent once more, and he spoke up again. "I still can't believe you won the tournament."

Aha, she thought, jealous he was. "Oh?" she replied, raising her eyebrow at him.

He glared at her. "Don't think of yourself so High and Mighty now, kid."

"Hey, I didn't say anything," she said, smiling innocently.

They were silent again, both deep in thought. Finally he blurted out, "Do you think I'm a good fighter?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Am I a good fighter," he asked again, with more thought.

She paused. "Why are you asking?"

He sighed. "My master," he said, "Although he calls me his "star pupil" I know deep down he thinks I'm a mess-up. I mean, I turned out to be a gang leader and rebel, so how could he not think so? Besides…I wasn't even able to defeat Kazama." He scowled at his words.

Asuka turned to him. What she was in his eyes were regret, disappointment, and anger…and not to mention sorrow.

She told him softly, "You are nothing like Jin; you guys don't think alike, you don't fight the same way, and you aren't cursed: so don't compare yourself to him. And you shouldn't regret how you lost to him. Being defeated is one thing; but being defeated without honor and dignity is another."

The redhead let her words sink in and he allowed himself to smile a little. "For a runt, you sure do sound right."

She smiled. "I am right."

But then he frowned and asked, "But what do you mean, "cursed?" I thought you guys got a long well."

She sighed. "Well…" she began, "At the finals, I had to fight him. He was…well…different. Completely different from the Jin we all know. Hwoarang…he wasn't human."

He didn't say anything, so she continued, "And not only that but…" she figured she might as well tell someone, so she said, "I think…we share the same surnames for a reason."

Hwoarang waited patiently as she confessed, "I think…he may be my brother."

He was stunned for a while, but then he whistled low and said, "Damn…well, can't say I'm not surprised with everything else…"

Asuka sighed, and said, "What'll I do now? I came for revenge, and what I get is more than I had bargained for."

Hwoarang replied bluntly, "Well, not everything comes as well as we want it to be. That's just life. What comes, comes. Just keep your head up."

For a moment, they didn't say anything. She let his words sink in and she smiled. But not long after, Hwoarang said slowly, "You didn't answer my question…"

Asuka smiled. She turned to him and said, "I think you're a great fighter; a little cocky, and foul-mouthed, but pretty skilled."

Satisfied, he said, "Thanks…for being honest…"

"No problem," she replied. "Though you sure have a dirty mouth along with a thick head, you can give good advice when the time calls for it – even though you can't take it as well."

He laughed. "What can I say? I don't listen to people."

After a short while, he gave a chuckled again as he smirked and said, "But ya know…this sucks, if you're right about Jin."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well, it definitely ruins what I was about to do here also." He replied simply. And he turned to her with a cocky grin.

Her eyes narrowed. "And exactly what is that –"

She stopped as he came closer to her. She only realized then that he had moved closer and closer to her on the floor while they were talking. Their faces were held close together, and he had this hard, blazing look on his face, as he loomed in on her…

Asuka smiled, as she sat on the floor of her father's dojo, recalling how he had kissed her. She smiled, knowing that she too, had smiled before their lips met. Who would have thought that cocky-boy Hwoarang was a good kisser as well as a fighter?

As she recalled her tournament days, and what she had undergone, she realized that they were horrible, yet necessary…and good. Meeting Hwoarang proved that as well.

She stood up from her spot. _Keep your head up_, he told her. She doesn't know what her future holds in store for her, but whatever was going to happen, will happen. And she'll meet it with confidence.

Asuka was looking forward for the next tournament.

**Sachi Gosetsuke**: I meant for hers and Devil Jin's conversation to be the one when Devil Jin fights Asuka in arcade mode. And if you're lucky enough, I guess you can call it HwoAsuka ;) I don't know if it's right or not, but it works out well, don't it? Well thank you for reading. Now review!


End file.
